Thankful For That Night
by BloodyForest
Summary: This is a story about a girl, itachi meets the day he killed his family. He then meets her again later on and weird stuff happens! ItaOc KakaIru and GaaNaru a little later on. almost permanent HIATUS still contemplating.
1. Meeting

**Artemis:** This is my first fanfic so it probably isn't that good but here ya go!

* * *

"blah blah" normal talking

"blah blah" normal talking

"_blah blah"_ thoughts

"_blah blah"_ Rhyho speaking to someone with her jutsu

'_blah blah' Rhyho thinking_

"**blah blah"** demon speaking

* * *

**Thankful for that night.**

It was on a rainy night that I first say him, clad in black with a sword on his back. Just lying there on the wet grass with out a care in the world. I walked over to him and noticed that he bore some shallow cuts on his arms and chest.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…yes" he said, in a soft voice with a tinge of sadness.

"Um…why are you lying out here in the rain?"

"The rain…it calms me down."

"What's your name? My name is Rhyho Shizaku."

"Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha."

"Say do you have a place to stay?"

He just shook his head in response.

"Then come to my place! I have an extra room" I said with enthusiasm.

That is when he got up, turned and stared me in the eye. We stayed that way for ten whole minutes. His beautiful black eyes looking at me with such intensity I have to fight the urge to back away. The rain had finally stopped.

"Why would you invite a complete stranger to your house? I could kill you in your sleep." He said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because, true you look scary, but my gut tells me you are breaking ever so slowly inside and I always listen to my gut feeling." I say in a soft, calming, and confident voice.

He looked at me in shock. I tensed, ready to jump away at a moment's notice, while he slowly walked towards me. When he was little less then six inches away, I heard the soft footsteps of a wolf coming toward us.

"Um… I think I hear footsteps."

"I don't." he stated.

He leaned ever so closer to my face and when he was barely an inch away when I said.

"Well I think one of my wolves is on the way, so we should get going." I said while turning in the direction of my house.

**Itachi's p/o:**

As I saw her back turn away, I find myself silently fuming.

"_How could she see that when she is only a little kid?!"_

I started to follow her, assumingly to her house.

"So you really are going to come with me?" she said with a smile accompanied by a small giggle.

"_Damn, she looks really cute when she smiles…wait why'd I just think that? CRAP! She's only like 6 years old!!"_

"Are you okay? You look like your off in the skies." She said startling me from my thinking.

"Oh…um…you know I plan on leaving when I heal."

"I figured as much, but thank you for telling me."

"You know, you seem really mature for a little girl."

"And you seem a little young to be killing a whole clan. But we all have our secrets."

I just stared at her in shock. "H…How did you know that?"

She turned around and smirked at me. "Like I said, everyone has their own secrets. Why should I be any different?"

"How old are you?"

"Heheh 8!!"

My face must have fallen because she just laughed at me and started to walk to her house again.

When we got to her house she bandaged me up and sent me to bed.

**Rhyho's p/o:**

After i tended to his wounds i told him too go to sleep. I went to bed shortly after that.

The next day he was gone.

...

That was 9 years ago.

And a lot has happened since then...

* * *

O.o cliffy!!

Tell me if i should keep going or not!

I would love feed back even if it is flame, but if you flame me please give me pointers to improve and don't just say i suck tell me why. thank you!!

* * *


	2. A walk

* * *

**Hi!! thank you for the reviews! **

**OH! i do NOT own NARUTO or any of its characters! this goes for all of my chapters so i wont be saying it again!!**

* * *

"blah blah" normal talking

"blah blah" normal talking

"_blah blah"_ thoughts

"_blah blah"_ Rhyho speaking to someone with her jutsu

'_blah blah' Rhyho thinking_

"**blah blah"** demon speaking

* * *

LAST TIME: 

_After i tended to his wounds i told him too go to sleep. I went to bed shortly after that._

_The next day he was gone._

_..._

_That was 9 years ago._

_And a lot has happened since then.._.

* * *

I woke up to a room with four white walls, no windows and a single bright light that never goes off…again.

"_It's been a while since I remembered of that night…I wonder how he is."_

I stared at the ceiling, for what seemed like an eternity. Seeing how it never gets darker or lighter in this forsaken room, I had no way of telling. I have been in this white prison since _he_ left. My only companions have been the wolf inside me, who taught me a jutsu so people could hear me if I directed a thought at them, but it hasn't worked yet; an old guy, a black haired chick; a silver haired jounin that had a mask that covered his whole face except one eye (he scared me) and a nurse. They have been trying to get me to talk since they first brought me here, but the thing is -for some reason- I can't get my vocals to work. They say it's probably due to shock from "the incident," but I don't even know what "the incident" is. Nothing has really changed; they still come and teach me pointless things. Never changing for the last 9 years. That was, until one day Kakashi came in with a hand holding his bleeding shoulder breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon.

_'I wonder what could have happened to make him come here all banged up…'_

" Rhyho" he gasped. I cocked my head to the side to show him that i was paying attention. He resumed " I know...you have no...reason to agree...but please...help us!...we need you!" he looked so much worse then he sounded and he sounded horrid. There was blood every where, his and his enemy's.

Even though I knew they would lock me right back up the minute I won what ever fight they wanted me too; I nodded my head in agreement, wanting to feel the Earth all around me. I climbed out of my white bed and walked over to Kakashi and pointed to the door; Indicating for him to lead me out of this place and to the field. A look of great gratitude washed over his face and I had to keep a scowl from finding its way onto my incredibly blank and hollow face.

We walked out of the room to long, dark and depressing hallway. When we finally exited the building, I was bathed in a navy blue sky dotted with little white stars and a wonderfully silver full moon.

I took a few deep long breaths and let the fresh air fill my longs with Nature's magnificence. _'Ah! I had forgotten how much I loved night time and the dark peacefulness of it all!'_

Kakashi guided me to the forest and we walked in. the sound of people screaming and metal clashing met my ears. Then the forest opened up to a horrid battle scene. There were mangled bodies on the blood soaked floor or floating in the near by lake/pond. The people who weren't dead were fighting in air and in the trees and a few were fighting on the water.

* * *

**Hey sry i know this is a reeeeaaallly short chapter but bare with me. I have been taking so many tests! plus I had to go to Atlants Georga for a robotics compition. so i haven't had much time to write. I'll try to update soon!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
